World of Mechs (Discontinued)
by Mechassault Man
Summary: The world of Helios was about to get a big surprise from two groups...The Wolf's Dragoons, and the Word of Blake. Both were there for different reasons, but one would help and another would conquer. Guess who. T for Language.
1. Planet Fall And Eating Dirt

**Prologue: Planet Fall And Eating Dirt**

 **Mechassault belongs to Microsoft, and Day 1 Studios. All Rights belong to them.**

 **Note: Mechassault is one of my favorite games of all time. Where do you think I got my name from? It's so awesome but sadly forgotten as it wasn't re-released or anything, and it wasn't backward compatible with the Xbox 360. And yes, Microsoft has stopped making the Original Xbox, along with copies of this game. And there also isn't a PC port, so the only way to play this is by getting the original copy.**

 **But enough of that. In this universe, Beacon Academy does exist, but the teams aren't teams of four, rather teams of 2. The events of the show didn't even happen, and everyone went through their years at Beacon just fine. Everyone from RWBY in this story is at the same age they were as they started in the show. So, Ruby is 15, Weiss, Blake, and Yang are all 17, and so is JNPR.**

* * *

A Green screen was the first thing they remember that morning. It had coordinates to many different places on this new planet they were going to land on. Ruby Rose was sipping her coffee while looking at the vague landscape on the monitor. Her half-sister, Yang Xiao Long, was also sipping coffee, but she was still half asleep. Ruby noticed a yellow marking on the monitor that looked like some sort of satellite pointed at the sky. Ruby couldn't make any sense of it yet.

She and Yang were the newest (And youngest,) recruits in the mercenary group, The Wolf Dragoons. They enrolled into Beacon Academy where they ended up majoring in not only Huntsman studies, but also technology, as the tech was soon revolutionized during their stay at Beacon. Mechs were made, more devices were invented, and slowly over four years, Remnant became a populated world. And at the end of Ruby and Yang's stay there, the whole Grimm threat was eliminated. Completely eliminated. Ruby slowly looked off to her right as she gazed into the starry skies over the planet Helios.

"Yang...it looks beautiful." Ruby whispered as she had a sparkle in her silver eyes looking at the cosmos.

"It does look beautiful, doesn't it?" Yang agreed as she took a sip of her coffee.

"You two girls stargazing together? Get a room." Another mercenary teased them. He was sitting at a bar drinking his own cup of morning Joe.

"Hey! We're sisters!" Yang shouted as she stopped sipping her coffee.

"Knock it off, Xavier." Another ordered. He was apologizing to the girls.

"It's nothing. This kind of stuff happens sometimes." Ruby understood as she looked back at Helios.

The planet honestly looked like it had no water. There was plenty of green and clouds, but no water. Just nothing but green as far as the eye can see. Soon enough, four more mercenaries came in.

"Oh, hey, Jaune." Yang waved to the blonde haired teenager as she handed him a cup of coffee.

"Thanks, Yang." Jaune was followed by four other teenagers that almost seemed like his posse. Many of the people back at Beacon Academy called the four team JNPR (Juniper) because they hung out so much and the bond they had was really strong as friends.

"You all ready for the mission?" Pyrrha Nikos asked.

"Yeah. I'm a little scared though..." Ruby looked off to the side, blushing and twiddling her fingers. "It's my first mission. I hope I don't mess up."

"You won't, Ruby. I'm sure of it. It's our first too. We're just as nervous as you." Yang reassured her scared sister by wrapping her hand around her neck.

"Yeah...Just...stay alive, okay? We don't know what will happen down there..." Ruby requested her peers.

"Don't worry, Ruby. We'll make it." Nora Valkyrie smiled as she chugged down her coffee in a split second.

"It's just...the mechs blow up and create a 300 yard radius...big enough to level a building...no one would survive a blast like that..." Ruby looked away from her friends.

"We're some of the best. We'll be fine." Pyrrha smiled and patted Ruby on the back.

"Okay.." Ruby smiled and sipped her coffee until it was empty.

"Hey, you all ready?" A woman came in behind the six new mercenaries. She was wearing a dark green suit with her midriff showing slightly. Her hair was brown and short. Her name was on a tag on the left of her suit and the Wolf Dragoons logo was also on the right side. "I've got our orders." The woman, who everyone referred to as "Sir," but her real name is Major Natalia, motioned her head to a door that lead farther inside the ship they were in. The six followed the leader.

"The invasion still steps off as planned, they're not paying us to be late..." Natalia walked to the door and turned halfway around to face the new recruits.

"But the best part is...is that we get to go in first. Just like old times..." Natalia smiled as she opened the door and walked down the long corridor.

"We get to go in first? So...we get to...ambush them?" Yang smiled at that idea.

"If we are, I'm in!" Nora pumped her fist as she high fived Yang, who can be considered another good best friend.

"Not exactly. The Intel boys say that the enemy is piling up a set of NASTY ground orbit guns. If those are online when the rest of the Dragoons arrive...everyone dies, and...we blow our bonus." Natalia turned her head to the side still talking to the new recruits.

"Well, that certainly isn't good." Ruby said.

"No duh." Yang gave Ruby a nudge.

"Hehehe...so, our little team is going to make a covert," Natalia put a code into a keypad to open the door to a hangar. "Landing outside the range of the existing guns," Natalia walked into the hangar and right in front of a big leg. The leg was red and gray with three toe like ends. "Sneak across half a continent, and take them out before our drop ships show up." Natalia turned around to face the group.

"Just Me, You, Briefing Boy here," Natalia pointed to what looked like a secretary holding a clipboard and writing reports down. He gave a quick salute to the mercenaries. "A handful of pilots, and..." Natalia paused to let the mercenaries look around the hangar. They saw engineers working on the very machines they would be using to battle: BattleMechs. Ruby's eyes widened as she was in weapon heaven. Yang got a devilish smile as she knew she would bring up hell with these things.

"Some of your favorite toys." Natalia finished. "You up for this?"

Ruby and Yang looked at each other and did a fist bump.

"YEAH!"

* * *

 **World of Mechs**

* * *

...

...

...

...

...

3 Hours Later...

They were entering orbit. Natalia and Briefing Boy were talking over the comm network.

"Bird is clean, all systems normal...we're in the pipe. Touchdown in two minutes." Natalia gave a quick report. Everything seemed normal...until there was a quicklime spoken by Briefing Boy.

"We've been scanned! W-Weapon fire inbound!" Briefing Boy shouted as he picked up something on the sensors. A purple beam shot right pas their circular ship, the Icarus.

"Lieutenant Foster, how did they detect us?!" Another two purple beams shot past the Icarus.

"Alpha! Bravo Lances! Prepare to Hot drop! I want you out of this place now!" Natalia ordered. Fire was coming from the Icarus. It was hit twice in two different places. The Icarus was making a quicker decent than expected. Soon, It was uncontrollable.

"Brace yourselves, boys, we're going in..."

The Icarus landed with a loud crash. Systems were damaged. And most of the crew was gone. The remaining survivors are only Ruby, Yang, Natalia, Foster, and the engineers. And that's how it would stay.

* * *

 **Review, Fave, and Follow!**


	2. Going Down Hard & Last Transmission

**World Of Mechs**

 **Going Down Hard & Last Transmission**

 **Mechassault belongs to** **Microsoft and Day 1 Studios. All Rights belong to them.**

* * *

 _"Ruby Rose...dossier...A wonder in almost everything. The best pilot I've ever seen. Top of her class. Good in just about everything else..."_

 _Piloting: 100/100_

 _Weapons: 92/100_

 _System Maintenance: 90/100_

 _Comms: 88/100_

 _"Yang Xiao Long...dossier...Expert when it comes to Mech Weapons...and a good pilot...but terrible with Comms... And even System Maintenance."_

 _Piloting: 90/100_

 _Weapons: 100/100_

 _System Maintenance: 68/100_

 _Comms: 40/100_

 _"Jaune Arc...dossier...A good pilot...good with system maintenance, but not as good with Comms and Weapons."_

 _Piloting: 85/100_

 _Weapons: 59/100_

 _System Maintenance: 83/100_

 _Comms: 57/100_

 _"Nora Valkyrie...dossier...Loves to use weapons...any kind...but struggles in nearly everything else."_

 _Piloting: 69/100_

 _Weapons: 94/100_

 _System Maintenance: 54/100_

 _Comms: 60/100_

 _"Pyrrha Nikos...dossier...The Perfect girl. An Expert at everything. It seemed like nothing can stop her."_

 _Piloting: 99/100_

 _Weapons: 97/100_

 _System Maintenance: 97/100_

 _Comms: 95/100_

 _"Lie Ren...dossier...Definately good with System Maintenance, and a good pilot, but ok with every other category."_

 _Piloting: 85/100_

 _Weapons: 76/100_

 _System Maintenance: 89/100_

 _Comms: 72/100_

 _"These Six were the best of the best new recruits. The others were so disappointing...But these six..I thought they would help us out..."_

* * *

"-Foster, I need that damage report now!" Natalia shouted off in the distance. They were in the same room where Ruby and the others drank their coffee.

"You wanted to see us, sir?" Ruby asked.

"Yeah...okay, you two, I have bad news and worse news. The bad news is that you're the only ones who didn't make it out of the drop ship before we hit...the worse news is that you're the only Mechwarriors anywhere near here...here's a quick status report..." Natalia handed the two a clipboard with the Icarus's damage on it.

"Damn...it really was hit hard!" Yang noticed as she looked at all the red areas on the report.

"It was a rough landing, but the Icarus held together...mostly...,At the first sign of trouble, we hot dropped the other combat teams. Bravo Lance is out there somewhere, but we've lost all contact. Is there something beyond worse? Here it comes." Natalia looked off to the distance.

"How bad is our freaking situation, sir?!" Ruby demanded.

"Calm down, Ruby." Yang reassured her sister.

"*Ahem!* The Drop Ship's Long Range Sensors and Weapon Systems are out. They'll be coming for us and soon." Natalia explained. "Lieutenant Foster tells me that most of our BattleMechs are offline, but he and the other Techs are trying to get one up and running...so, let's do what the Wolf Dragoons are payed to do. Improvise." Natalia sighed as she explained her plan.

"Improvise?! Are you serious?!" Ruby shouted.

"Ruby! Don't talk back like that!" Yang pulled on her ear.

"Ow!" Ruby screeched.

"Anyway, confirm your Mech status, then recon and secure the immediate area. Fast. I'll keep trying to raise Bravo Lance on Comm." Natalia left them. Now, Ruby and Yang needed to wait for Foster's approval.

...

...

...

20 minutes later...

* * *

Ruby was dwindling her thumbs and Yang was looking out the window.

 _"Ruby! Yang! Get to the hangar! I've got a Mech up and_ _running!"_ Foster shouted over the loudspeaker. Ruby and Yang booked it to the hangar where they found Foster next to the same Mech Natalia was standing near when she explained what was going on.

"Say hello to the Cougar Mech." Foster used his hand to give a dramatic entrance for the Mech.

"The Cougar? Isn't that...a...light Mech?" Ruby asked as she was a little disappointed.

"Yeah. It was all we could get to work in the elated time." Foster explained.

"Ugh..my first mission is going to be in this thing?" Ruby complained.

"She loves the Medium and Heavy Mechs, Foster." Yang whispered.

"I can get that. Everyone does." Foster chuckled. "Anyway, get on in. It's equipped with two Pulse Lasers, which act as your energy weapons, one Auto Cannon which acts as your ballistic Weapon, and two Javelin Missiles, which act as your...missiles." Foster explained the weaponry on the Mech. He pulled down a latter that allowed them to climb into the chassis of the Mech to control it.

"Good luck, you two." Foster began to open the hangar door that led to the outside. The two got into the chassis and sat down in two of the four chairs that were in there. Ruby was in the front of the chassis, and was able to pilot the Mech with multiple levers that acted like arcade joysticks. Yang was to Ruby's right, and she handled the systems that operated weapons, since she was an expert on that. The Comm network was already online, so they didn't need anyone there. And Ruby would switch places with Yang so she could deal with the System Maintenance if it came down to it.

Ruby and Yang strapped into their chairs as they activated the Mech, and walked it outside. Ruby and Yang also put on some headsets so they could communicate with Natalia and Foster.

 _"I've got good news, Major. The Techs and I were able to use parts from some of the Heavy Mechs to fix the Cougar Scout Mech."_ Foster explained over the comms.

 _"Wait-you took parts from the Heavy Mechs to fix the Light Mech?!"_ Natalia asked for confirmation.

"That's exactly what I said, Sir." Ruby joked.

 _"Well, um...y-yeah, I-I thought that...I...oh..woah, I'm reading some signatures in the canyon to the north of our position...we've got company."_ Foster explained as he uploaded a mini-map to the Cougar's systems.

 _"Ruby, Yang. Proceed north and investigate..Briefing Boy, we need to talk."_ Natalia and Foster got off the comms.

"Well, He's in trouble." Ruby smiled as she checked everything so they were green to go.

"Yep. Foster isn't in a good spot." Yang chuckled.

"I heard that." Foster growled over the Comms.

The area they were in was a grassy area, with trees, waterfalls, and mountains. The two Mechwarriors were to the right of the Icarus which was still idle. It couldn't move at all. There was a big river in front of them and was around maybe a few feet (In Mech Feet) away. Ruby started to move the Cougar towards the lake that led to another patch of land. However, they noticed these tiny little specks on the ground.

 _"Infantry squad, inbound!"_ Foster announced.

 _"Infantry? Who would want to fight a Mech on foot?! Hehe...looks like your lucky day, girls."_ Natalia went off the comms. Ruby moved the Cougar towards the group of Infantry. There was about 20 members of the squad. She walked through a body of water that was coming from the waterfall that was to her left. They stopped right in front of the Infantry squad and remained still. The Infantry units began firing laser guns and rockets at the Mech. They gave it everything they had.

...

...

...

But it looked like nothing was happening.

"Hahahahahahaha!" Ruby and Yang laughed together. Ruby rolled her chair over to some computer monitors in the Mech.

"Status on the armor?" Yang asked. Ruby chuckled.

"100%. They didn't do jack." Ruby smiled as she was typing in the computer to update the systems.

"What should we do with them?" Yang asked as she got a devilish smile. Ruby pushed herself to the piloting controls where she ended up turning the chassis a little bit downward, as if the Mech was looking straight at them. The infantry units were sweating.

"Squash them." Ruby then had the Cougar go full speed at the infantry squad and step on each one of them. Their blood exploded when they were stepped on.

"Oh, that was fun!" Yang chuckled.

"Let's keep moving forward." Ruby moved the Mech towards a little ridge that blocked their way.

" _The sensor readings come from beyond this ridge. Use your Jump Jets to hop over Short_ _Obstacles."_ Foster advised the girls.

 _"Lieutenant, you are talking to two trained Mechwarriors, not Tank Jockeys."_ Natalia snapped at him.

"Hehe...Yang? Can you activate the fuel for the Jump Jets?" Ruby asked.

"Sure." Yang pulled a lever that was nearby that had the label "Jump Jets" on them. She pulled it and the Mech suddenly hovered upwards.

"This is fun." Ruby smiled as she moved the Cougar forward to get over the ridge. They did and then when they touched down, the Mech leaned over a bit like it was drunk. No matter how you land, it's still difficult to balance the Mech after using them. That's it's only downside.

 _"Reading Infantry Base dead ahead."_ Foster said.

 _"Level it!_ _"_ Natalia ordered.

 _"All weapons are online, girls. You're good to go."_ Foster explained to them as he got off the comms.

"Let's go!" Ruby moved the Mech at full speed towards the little base nearby. But then, suddenly, two helicopters flew by them.

 _"It's official. They know we're here and they will be coming for us."_ Natalia pointed out as they knew they would be targeted soon.

"Yeah...We need to wrap this up." Yang pointed out as she started to switch up the weapons. She switched to the Auto Cannon.

"Firing!" Ruby shot the Auto Cannon at a building that was a distance away. It took it down with one shot. The whole building was leveled.

"Nice!" Yang shouted as she cheered her sister on. She switched to the long range Javelin Missiles. Ruby shot the missiles at another big building that ended up going down immediately. There was also a helicopter pad that Ruby shot with the missiles. It was destroyed as well. Then, they saw these two odd buildings. One looked like a sort of one story house with a green roof. She shot the building, and it had some sort of armor down there. Big enough to held fix damage on a Mech.

 _"Ruby, Yang, be sure to secure any salvage you find._ " Foster explained to them.

"Right..." Ruby got off the comms for a second.

"Do you think that's salvage down there?" Ruby pointed to the big armor.

"It may be. But we don't have any damage on our Mech, so we can leave it alone." Yang advised.

"Okay." Ruby then looked over towards this building that looked like some sort of storage facility. She destroyed it and it revealed some sort of power source. It was blue and emitting a blue light.

"Hmm..." Ruby walked over to it and as soon as she stepped on it, a mini support robot walked over to it and picked it up...and put it on the Mech. It then absorbed it's power.

"Uh, Ruby? Energy Weapon power just increased by 100%. It's power doubled!" Yang shouted.

"What?!" Ruby got out of her chair and then looked at the monitor. What Yang had said was true. The Pulse Lasers were increased by 100%.

"Huh..." Ruby was shocked as she hadn't seen it before.

"Well, whatever just happened, know that we need to conserve our ammo. The power is limited. We only have a certain number of shots before this extra power goes away." Yang explained.

"How much? Do you know?" Ruby asked.

"Hmm..200 shots." Yang answered as she typed some codes into the computer.

"Alright. I'll conserve my shots. Switch to the Auto Cannon or the Javelin Missiles." Ruby ordered.

"On it." Yang switched to the Auto Cannon.

 _"I've got readings that look like a supply convoy of some kind. You should check it out."_ Foster recommended. Ruby and Yang piloted the Mech towards another path leading to a drop. And another Infantry Squad approached them.

 _"More Infantry. Are they crazy?!"_ Foster asked.

 _"These guys must be Fanatics...Don't waste your ammo! Pretend that there's poor, bloody infantry or bugs, and step on 'em."_ Natalia recommended, but slightly ordered.

"Oh, we plan to." Ruby smiled as she gladly stepped on each Infantry member. They got to the drop and saw a line of Tanks and trucks being transported somewhere.

 _"Confirmed! Supply Convoy it is!"_ Foster confirmed.

"Seriously? Huh...time to blow it up!" Ruby dropped down and began to do battle with the tanks. However, The Tanks weren't just there for show. They actually fought back with powerful missiles. There were 5 Tanks surrounding the trucks that were carrying materials, and in total, there were 3 trucks. Ruby shot the trucks immediately and they blew up without a second thought. Hell, she even stepped on one and it flew several feet before crashing and being destroyed. But, the Mech was taking damage. The Tanks weren't holding back. Ruby and Yang were being tossed around a little in the cockpit.

"Yang! Is there any damage to the armor?" Ruby ordered.

"Um..." Yang started to type fast on the keyboards. Ruby waited 10 seconds before asking again.

"Yang!"

"Sorry! You know this isn't my strong suit!" Yang finally got the monitor up.

"So? What's it at?!" Ruby shouted as she herself switched to the Javelin Missiles and destroyed two of the tanks.

"Um...90%. We're holding steady!" Yang announced.

"Well, I can't fire my weapons right now!" Ruby growled as she was moving around to maybe fake out the missiles.

"Well, I can't do anything about that! Overheating happens normally with BattleMechs! With every shot fired, heat builds up and eventually, the Mech overheats." Yang lectured her little sister as she strapped herself in.

"Okay, then!" Ruby fired her upgraded pulse lasers at the Tanks that then blew them up within a few shots. It took 8 shots (But really 4 since there are two Pulse Lasers,) to take them down.

"There we go! All of the tanks are down!" Ruby exclaimed as she cheered.

"Armor still holding at 87%." Yang gave a quick status report.

 _"Girls, that convoy was going somewhere. Find out where. Lieutenant Foster, can you get us some coordinates?"_ Natalia ordered.

 _"Almost got them online...ah! There we go!"_ Foster gave the coordinates to this base that was nearby.

"Hmm...this is weird...Something is going on here..." Ruby felt like something was really amiss.

"Yeah..." Yang and Ruby kept going. But before they did, they walked over towards the trucks. They saw that there were four pieces of Salvage that dropped from the trucks. One held both Armor and Missiles, another held Ballistic weapon crates, and another was a power source. They walked over to them and absorbed them, just like before. Now, the power of the Energy Weapons was increased by 200%, And Ballistics and Missiles were increased by 100%. However, they quickly tested out the new weapons. Now, the Pulse lasers were purple and fired in a quick succession, and, if targeted on a enemy like a tank, it would even lock on. The Auto Cannon now shot two bullets instead of one. And the Missiles then changed color when they were shot. Originally, when they were fired, they had a blue color. Now, they were gold.

Now, they walked past the wreckage of the tanks and trucks and saw this sort of...tunnel that was guarded by two cannons. It had multiple truck parked near it's entrance. It seemed like truck and Tanks went through there.

"Hmm...I'll blow up the turrets first." Ruby switched to the Auto Cannon Lv. 2 and shot one of the turrets. They were long range missile turrets. They shot back immediately. The other turret shot them as well. Ruby switched gears and shot the other turret to weaken it. Ruby the was able to take them both out. She went full speed towards the tunnel where she blew up the trucks. However, little did she know that there were turrets to her left that she didn't know about along with some sort of Headquarters.

 _"Sir...it looks like this an...Infantry Headquarters and Support Facility...but I'm getting some weird readings...I can't pin it..."_ Foster kept working on getting intel.

 _"Who are these crazy bastards?! Wipe them out!" Level their HQ Building and watch for any salvage!"_ Natalia ordered.

"On it!" Ruby then shot down the turrets that led to the entrance of the HQ.

She then drove the Mech through the entrance, and then was informed by Foster.

 _"New readings..."_ Foster paused for a moment.

Then, four mechanical people appeared from the back of the building.

 _"Woah, that's some sort of Hybrid Power Armor!"_ Foster exclaimed, clearly shocked.

 _"Hybrid Power Armor?! What is going on here? Planetary Militias don't have Power Armor!"_ Natalia shouted.

"Uh, how strong is Power Armor?" Ruby asked quickly.

"They're stronger than Tanks, that's for sure." Yang answered.

"Okay..." Ruby then fired her weapons at the multiple Power Armors. She seemed to do damage to them, but it didn't really seem like it.

"How much can these guys take?!" Ruby exclaimed as she fired her Javelin Missiles at one. Both hit and blew one of the Power Armor's up.

"Good! Keep going!" Yang said as she switched up the weapons.

Ruby then destroyed two of the Power Armors as she kept moving around to fake out the Power Armors. It was shooting both missiles and green lasers.

"Die!" Ruby the fired an Auto Cannon at it and she then blew up the final Power Armor.

"Yeah!" Yang cheered.

"Now to level the HQ!" Ruby started firing nonstop at the HQ building. It was destroyed in moments.

 _"Foster is reading no signatures...good job, Girls! Return to the Icarus ASAP."_ Natalia ordered.

* * *

Ruby was walking the Cougar slowly back to the Icarus's drop point. The Icarus was getting repairs during the mission from the Techs. Then, Foster got something.

 _"Sirs! I'm receiving a Video Feed from Bravo Lance!"_ Foster shouted.

 _"Finally!...Transmit it."_ Ruby and Yang stopped moving the Cougar to watch the transmission.

...

...

...

The Static, non colored image showed two Mechs. One mech was a Thor model, (A Medium Mech) and another was a Vulture Model. (A Light Mech) The transmission was pretty cryptic and static, meaning the group could barely hear anything regarding speech. But, they did hear something.

 _"Hey! Watch yourself-..."_

 _"Look out!"_

The Vulture Mech was taken down by some sort of cannon. The Thor was close to destruction as it's chassis was lighting up as if it was on fire. The same cannon took out the Thor. It fell to the ground. Almost immediately, some sort of light was coming from the Mech. The image was shaking. Then, an explosion came out. Then, the image was cut.

"Oh my god..." Ruby whispered as she went back to the pilot seat.

 _"Lieutenant, can you get that back?"_ Natalia asked.

 _"I can't, Major. There's nothing to get back."_ Foster sadly answered.

 _"I see...Any...sign of the rest of Alpha Lance?_ _"_ Natalia asked.

 _"N-No, sir."_ Foster drifted off.

 _"Girls, get back to the Icarus. For now, it's just you and that Scout Mech, but this operation continues..."_

 ** _Like I said, Dragoons improvise._**

* * *

"Jaune...Nora...Pyrrha...Ren...You guys better be okay...Damn it..." Ruby whispered. "They were part of...Alpha Lance...No...they are Alpha Lance..."

* * *

 **Things are going to get juicy soon.** **Trust me. Soon, we'll know more...**

* * *

 **Review, Fave, and Follow!**


	3. Suffer The Silence

**World of Mechs**

 **Suffer The Silence**

 **Mechassault belongs to Microsoft and Day 1 Studios. All rights belong to them.**

* * *

2:00 AM.

Ruby was tossing and turning in her bunk. She and Yang were sleeping after the first mission they did. It may have been successful, but it still scared her. She couldn't stop thinking about the transmission she and the crew got.

 _"Watch yourself..-"_ She imagined Jaune near the explosion getting vaporized.

"Gya!" Ruby sprung up from her bed. She was sweating and hyperventilating.

"Damn it..." She whispered to herself as she tried to go back to sleep. The Icarus was up and running and flying over to the next mission point.

* * *

3 Days Later...

The Icarus landed in a zone that was looked similar to the area that they originally were at; foresty. However, it was a lot more stormy here. A giant storm system was all around them, drenching the Icarus. And this is where the next mission would be. Natalia called the two girls for a mission briefing. Foster joined them.

"We need to move on with the campaign. On our own...for now..." Natalia drifted off, trying to sound like they'll hear from the others, but she was losing hope. "*Ahem!* Our first priority is to cripple the defensive capabilities of the enemy. We're going to start by attacking their Communications infrastructure. Foster, brief 'em." Natalia ordered.

"Sirs, just as a note, I've configured a version of the Cougar I'm calling the Puma. It may help against Infantry-" Foster was interrupted.

"A new Mech?" Ruby asked for confirmation.

"Y-Yeah." Foster was confused.

"Finally! Something better than that stupid Cougar!" Ruby exclaimed as she smiled. Yang pulled her ear again.

"I swear, you need to mature." Yang hissed at her sister before letting her go. "Anyway, Foster...continue." Yang politely said.

"Anyway, Be on your guard. There's a large enemy force in the area. You'll need to destroy the enemy forces, and some specified targets." Foster stopped when Yang asked a question.

"What kind of targets?" Yang asked.

"Well, you just need to wipe out these bases that are set up. That's all." Foster explained. "A fourth base houses the Comm tower complex on a ridge. Simple. Blow it." Foster finished.

"Right...simple." Natalia and Foster left the two. Ruby and Yang went into the Hangar to pick their Mech.

As they walked in, they saw a mech similar to the Cougar in design, but it had a different paint job, this time it wasn't red, but black. It had Two PPC (Particle Projection Cannon) cannons, one Machine Gun, and two Short Range Crossbow Missiles. It was the variant of the Cougar, the Puma.

"We can pick this one." Ruby recommended.

"Alright. Let's get in." Yang agreed. She pushed a button that lowered the ladder that led them into the cockpit of the Mech. Ruby got herself set up in the pilot area, Yang set herself up near Weapons, and they were ready to go. Ruby opened the door that led outside and they left the Icarus. They started on a big street that led to a dock to their right a few feet from the starting point.

 _"Girls, seems like you'll be facing a combined arms of Tanks and standard Infantry. Again, should be simple. I still can't believe_ _they're trying to stop you with infantry..."_ Foster got off the Comms and let the girls begin.

"I know, right? Are these guys a threat or not?" Ruby shouted, obviously cocky.

"Careful, Ruby. You don't know what these guys are capable of." Yang advised.

"Not to worry, Yang. Anyone of us will make short work of them in no time at all! Just watch me!" Ruby said cockily to her older sister.

"Ruby, no! Don't rush ahead! It's too dangerous!" Yang yelled out in alarm as Ruby rushed her mech ahead of her own.

"Don't worry, Yang! Foster himself said that there are just infantry and Tanks here!" Ruby walked ahead and to her left, she saw some tanks coming her way. She started to charge up her PPC cannon. It reached full charge and destroyed a tank with one shot.

"Yeeehah!" Ruby whooped excitedly at the top of her lungs in her cockpit.

Ruby then switched to the short range Crossbow Missiles and shot the other tank that came towards her Mech. It took a few shots, since these missiles aren't that powerful.

"Wow. These missiles suck." Ruby complained.

"All weapons have their uses, Rubes." Yang reminded her half sister.

"Not when they don't produce any big explosions." Ruby said.

Ruby destroyed a truck to the right, and there was already a piece of salvage for them.

"Cool!" Ruby ran over to the salvage and powered up the PPC cannon. "Perfect! The highlight of this Mech is getting an upgrade!" Ruby exclaimed.

But then more troops started to fire upon her to her left.

"Don't shout for the whole world to hear, Rubes! That's a surefire way to have the enemy train their guns onto you and start shooting holes into you!" Yang yelled as she quickly aimed mech's guns and fired.

"They can't hear us inside of this thing. Calm down." Ruby said as she moved the Mech closer to fire upon more enemies.

She got to a bridge that would signal the first objective of their mission.

 _"Girls, this is the first of the enemy bases. Infantry, Tanks, and Turrets. Let 'em have it."_ Foster said over the comms.

 _"Lieutenant Foster, I want you to monitor their communications. No surprises. And try to figure out who these guys are!"_ Natalia barked over the comms before getting off them.

"Wow, pretty bossy," Ruby commented on Natalia's overbearing personality.

"Um, she is the person in charge of this, Ruby." Yang pointed out as she switched to the PPC cannon to fire it at a tank across the bridge.

"Oh yeah...right," Ruby said as she fired her guns at the infantry on the other side of the demolished bridge. Ruby used her Jump Jets to fly over the bridge and then she started to lay waste to the base to her left. It was full of many different kinds of trucks and storage houses. Nothing really interesting here.

"Really? Is that it?" Ruby said with annoyance.

"Not all of these bases are going to be important. Remember, Natalia said that there is going to be 4 bases." Yang reminded her.

"Okay...this is the first one, right, Yang?" Ruby asked.

"Yeah." Yang confirmed.

"Then we need to find the other three and get this mission done," Ruby answered.

"Yeah, just don't rush into it." Yang said.

Ruby piloted the Puma on the road that led to the next base.

 _"I'm reading Power Armor coming off the hill."_ Foster explained as he got off the comms again.

Sure enough, to Ruby and Yang's left, there was four pieces of Power Armor coming at them.

"Finally, we're getting somewhere at least," Ruby said in response to seeing the Power Armors.

"Yeah. Charge the PPC!" Yang ordered.

"Got it!" Ruby followed her sister's words to the letter.

She got it to full charge, and thanks to the power increase, the PPC destroyed one Power Armor in one go. But the other Power Armors were already firing at her Mech, damaging it.

"What's the armor at?!" Ruby screamed.

"Around 90%." Yang announced.

"Gotta dodge and fire back from a strategic location!" Ruby surmised as she moved her Puma out of enemy fire.

"Just keep moving around. It'll mess up their misslies." Yang said calmly.

"And...BOOM goes the Power Armor!" Ruby exclaimed as she shot another with her upgraded PPC cannon. The Power Armor exploded into flying shrapnel and debris after she fired her upgraded PPC cannon.

"There's just two more!" Yang shouted.

"Yeah." Ruby switched to her Machine Guns. They were extremely deadly at short range, but lackluster farther away. So, she got a little too close for comfort and started to damage the Power Armor.

"Armor is at 80%! Be careful, Rubes!" Yang advised.

The Power Armor fought back with its own weaponry at Ruby's Puma.

"78%!" Yang annoucned.

"I get it!" Ruby destroyed the Power Armor with a few more shots from her Machine Guns.

"Alright! One more to destroy!" Yang shouted as she aimed her Puma at the last remaining Power Armor.

"Not anymore!" Ruby fired the PPC and destroyed the last Power Armor.

"Burn, baby!" Yang pumped her fist.

 _"You guys are having WAAY to much fun."_ Natalia mentioned over the Comms.

"Sorry about that, ma'am. We'll control ourselves." Ruby apologized to her on the Comms.

 _"Don't. Call. Me. Ma'am."_ Natalia got off the comms.

"Whoops...," Ruby sheepishly said.

"Rubes, just listen to her," Yang sighed.

"Right." Ruby walked over to a hill leading up to the 2nd base. This time, it was much bigger, with more buildings and defenses. However, Ruby decided to play it sneaky and use the Defensive Mechanism: Null Signature. This allowed the Mech to be camouflaged, essentially making it invisible. However, if she shot her Mech, she would give away her position and the enemy could fire at her.

"Okay. So far, so good." Ruby whispered.

"Yeah. We can just walk past these guys without hitting them..." Yang agreed as she kept her butt to the seat as Ruby moved the Mech slowly towards the exit of the second base.

And they eventually got out of the second base without alerting the guards.

"Oh thank god." Ruby walked slowly towards the next base. But then, her Null Signature ran out. The turrets at the next base could see her.

"Aw, Damn it!" Ruby shouted as the turrets started to shoot lasers.

"AARRRGGHHH! Crappy timing at the worst place anyone can be!" Yang snarled.

As they were being fired upon, Foster came in with a update.

 _"Girls?...You're facing another base. Standard defenders. So far, I'm reading nothing interesting on the Comm net."_ Foster explained over the Comms.

"So we move on?!" Yang exclaimed.

 _"Well, take out the defenders here, first."_ Foster explained.

"On it." Ruby walked up to the entrance and used her jump jets to hover over the gate that was blocking their way. After getting in, they blew up an oil tankard that made a massive explosion.

"WOO HOO!" Ruby shouted as she kept firing.

"Now we better get out of here before we cause more unwanted attention!" Yang said.

"Hold on. There's some things we still need to destroy." Ruby shot at the remaining tanks and shot down a few buildings that housed some salvage. There were two buildings that gave Armor, and one gave a ballistic weapon upgrade.

They grabbed one of the two Armor salvages, and Ruby ran over the Ballistic cashes and got extra power for her Machine Guns.

"You ready to go after the final base?" Yang asked carefully, now that their Mech's armor was now back to 100%.

"Yeah...I wanna get this over and done with." Ruby answered.

"Then let's go. You're driving." Yang smirked.

"Uh huh." Ruby started to move the Puma closer towards the entrance to the last base. However, they were waiting for them and they opened the gates.

 _"Girls, I'm reading heavy comm chatter from this base. Expect heavy resistance."_ Foster warned the girls.

"Oh man, my favorite...," Ruby said sarcastically.

And then, their first enemy BattleMech came out of the gates.

 _"Sir, I'm reading a BattleMech...A...light...looks like an Owens..."_ Foster explained.

"Oh, add the frosting on the cake, why don't you?!" Ruby complained as she got ready for a fight.

 _"Careful, girls. This won't be like fighting Tanks and Infantry."_ Natalia warned them.

"This is probably where I should probably take up the lead here, sis," Yang said to her sister.

"What?! I-"

"Ruby." Yang got serious for a minute. Then, the Owens fired upon them. Yang then went into action.

"Oh, fine. I'll let you pilot while I do the rest of the work!" Ruby hissed as she was not happy about not piloting the Mech.

Then Yang got into piloting mode as she swerved the Puma out of the way from the slugs fired from the Owens.

She charged the PPC cannon and fired it. It looked like it did little damage, but in reality, it actually dealt around 33% of it's armor damage.

"I am going to keep firing my other weapons until that guy's armor is completely trashed to nothing," Yang determined how this was going to be done, which was straightforward for her.

"I'll just switch your weapons up. Go from PPC to Machine Guns to Crossbow Missiles." Ruby announced.

"What's Armor at?" Yang shouted as she fired her Machine Guns at the Owens. The Owens started to have smoke coming from one of it's arm cannons.

"It's...at...70%. It's alright for now." Ruby said.

"I'm leading it towards where we got the salvage." Yang moved the Mech backwards.

"Good. We gotta find some salvage before we go too far." Ruby replied. Yang ran the Puma into the Salvage while destroying the other tanks then focusing back on the Owens. It looked like the Owens didn't have any Energy Weapons, since it didn't fire any kind of laser. But it did have Machine Guns and Crossbow Missiles. And it was close to being destroyed.

"Yang, did we get the salvage?" Ruby asked.

"Yeah! Check the monitor!" Yang shouted.

Indeed, Armor was back to 100%.

"Good! Now blast that Mech into smithereens, Yang!" Ruby ordered.

"Come on, go down already!" Yang fired another PPC cannon at the Owens and it started to limp. It was significantly damaged.

"ONE MORE SHOT!" Ruby screamed out.

Yang fired the PPC one more time and it fell to the ground. It emitted a white light and blew up, destroying the surrounding area, including some Tanks.

"Yeah!" Yang exclaimed.

"Now to take out the Comm relay." Ruby said.

"Right." Yang piloted the Mech towards the Base, where there were turrets on the hillside shooting red lasers.

Yang made short work of the turrets before turning her sights onto the Comm relay.

"Alright. Let's take this thing down!" Yang fired all her weapons at the Comm relay. And finally, it was downed.

 _"Good job, girls."_ Natalia said.

 _"Sirs, before the Array went offline, I got some intel. Seems like this planet is run by some sect of the Word of Blake..."_ Foster explained.

 _"Word of Blake? That explains the fanatics...Okay, we can't worry about them. We have a lot of Dragoons depending on us, no matter who we're fighting."_ Natalia got off the comms and gave them the OK to get back.

"Then time to head home, Yang." Ruby said.

* * *

...

...

...

...

...

Area Unknown...(But actually, we would be going here two missions from now. Spoilers!)

9:46 PM...

There was a massive HQ that was in a stormy area. There were many buildings that resembled a base. There was a massive tower that probably was the area that the boss was working at, and many different depots that made artillery, like Tanks and Helicopters.

In a workshop, there was a girl in a white Combat Dress who was currently using a blowtorch and wearing a mask working on a BattleMech. A BattleMech of her own design.

Meanwhile...

A man was standing alone in his office. The lights were off and it was dark. It was hard to see. He pushed a button on some sort of microphone.

"I need you, any of you, really, to get Weiss Schnee for me. Bring her to my office. I need to have a chat with her."

Back at the Workshop...

A staff member approached the girl in White.

"Weiss?" He got her attention.

Weiss took off her mask and put away her blow torch. She wiped the sweat from her forehead.

"The Commander needs you." He said.

"M-Me? Why me?" Weiss asked, easily panicked.

Weiss walked out into the cold weather, with rain pouring on her head. She walked into the building and took an elevator up to the office.

When the elevator finally took her to the Commander's office, the door opened to find the Commander standing in his office facing the window. No one has ever seen his face.

"S-Sir? What do you need?" Weiss asked as she slowly made her way into the room.

"I've called you here to have a chat with you." The Commander said.

"About what?" Weiss inquired.

"I'm here to give you a promotion." The Commander said.

"R-Really?" Weiss was shocked.

"Your design on the Uller BattleMech is great. I'm very astonished that you added a feature that allowed for an Escape Pod." The Commander smiled.

"Well, It's not ready to go out into battle yet, It's merely in a testing phase-"

"That's why I promoted you. I want you to test this new Mech out. You've gone from Slave to Experimental Engineer." The Commander explained.

"Oh..." Weiss nodded her head.

"Here's the job. You are going to test it out on this Resistance Group that has been an annoyance recently. You simply need to run around in it, shoot with the Uller, and we'll see if we can start using the design." The Commander said.

"The-The Resistance?" Weiss was scared.

'Oh god...no! I don't want to do this!' She thought.

"Yes. There is a palace that acts as their main Headquarters. You will be accompanied by..." The Commander grabbed a clipboard and read her name out loud.

"Blake Belladonna."

"Blake? Well, I'm happy about that." Weiss admitted.

"BUT don't be too happy!" The Commander shouted as he smacked Weiss across the face.

Um...y-yes, sir!" Weiss quickly affirmed.

"Anyway, you will be accompanied by Blake Belladonna, as previously said, but ultimately supervised by your own sister, Winter." The Commander added.

"Winter?"

"Yes. She'll be watching over you..." The Commander paused. He then turned around and looked out his window.

"S-sir?"

"Weiss...if you or Blake even think about disobeying orders...This collar will make you sorry." The Commander referenced the slave Collar around Weiss's neck. She, along with all the other workers had them on as well.

"Uh..." Weiss started to sweat.

"Do you understand?" The Commander's voice was now lower.

"*Gulp* Y-y-y-yes...s-s-sir...," Weiss gulped hard.

"Good. Tell Blake to get ready as well. I've already notified Winter." The Commander paused yet again.

"Don't disappoint me."

Weiss left the office in a hurry.

'Maybe we can escape this hellish factory! I need to tell Blake about this! And maybe even Winter will be in on this plan! But...Father would be upset...Oh god...I know he essentially ran me into this...selling me to the Word of Blake...but...-no. I'm going to get out of here!' Weiss ran to the slave camps where she found Blake lying in her bed.

"Blake! I need to tell you something!" Weiss was wet and soggy from the rain, and her breath was able to be seen.

"W-W-Weiss? W-Wh-What is it?" Blake groggily said in her sleep.

"We got a mission! Finally!" Weiss exclaimed as she jumped up in the air.

"Really? When do we start?" Blake slowly opened her eyes.

"Tomorrow. We need to...destroy the Resistance." Weiss sadly said.

"What's with the somber mood?" Blake asked as she sat up on her bed.

"Because you know me...I don't want to kill any of those Resistance People..And neither do you or Winter." Weiss answered with tears in her eyes.

"True, but we can't disobey the Commander's orders, lest we get electrocuted," Blake said shaking her head solemnly.

"Yeah...but, you know what happens when the Mech explodes, right? The Collars come off! So all we need to do is get the Mech destroyed on purpose, get in the escape pod, and get away from here!" Weiss exclaimed.

"Okay...but how do we make the mechs explode?" Blake asked her quietly.

"Simple. I'm assuming the Resistance has some sort of BattleMech pilot or many, so they come, we get destroyed, and we get out! Or maybe even..." Weiss thought for a second.

"What?" Blake was confused.

"Maybe if we get really lucky, those mercenaries called The Wolf Dragoons can blow us up." Weiss mentioned. She had heard about the group while working, and so did everyone at the Facility.

"Those guys? Why would they help?" Blake questioned.

"Well, they are actively working us down, so maybe they'd shoot at us, or hell, if we get super lucky, we can talk them into letting us join them. Then we can take the fight to Word of Blake!" Weiss clenched her fist.

"Oh, really?" A man, her superior, Her FATHER, was behind the two.

"Weiss, come with me. You need to be taught a thing or two." Weiss's Father ordered.

"Y-Y-Yes, father.." Weiss whimpered as she slowly walked with him.

* * *

...

...

...

12:00 AM...

Weiss was screaming into the night.

"Weiss..." Blake whispered. She wasn't going to fall asleep.


	4. Friends Indeed

**World of Mechs**

 **Friends Indeed**

 **Mechassault belongs to** **Microsoft and Day 1 Studios. All Rights belong to them.**

* * *

Same Night...

1:00 AM...

 **"AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!"**

The collar stopped electrocuting her. She breathed heavily, and her face was red.

"Now, Weiss, are you ready to admit what you said was wrong?" Jacques asked his daughter.

"Yes!" Weiss screamed.

"Hm...I don't believe you. Another." Jacques called out to another Word of Blake member as he upped the voltage by a few watts.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH! STOP! PLEASE!" Weiss pleaded as the jolts hurt more and more.

"A bit more..." Jacques said.

"NOOOOOOOO! PLLLEEEAASSSEEEE STOPPP!" Weiss was nearly unconscious. Then the jolts stopped.

"Had enough?" Jacques leaned in front of Weiss.

"Yes...I've..had...enough..." Weiss kept taking deep breaths.

"Hmph." Jacques untied the ropes from her hands. "Get back to bed." He ordered.

"Y-Yes..." Weiss got off her chair and immediately fell back down to the floor. She spit out some blood. "Ugh..."

"Weiss!" Jacques shouted. "I gave you an order!" Jacques kicked Weiss in the chest, causing her to cough up more blood.

"Y-Yes..." Weiss slowly crawled away.

"Pah. Disgrace." Jacques hissed. Weiss heard that as she slowly got herself up to her feet.

She limped over to the Slave Camps and leaned on her bed. She started to cry. Her face was bloody.

"Why...? Why..?" Weiss slowly got herself into bed and curled up and started to cry herself to sleep. And Blake was right there to witness it.

"Weiss...Stay strong..." She whispered.

* * *

...

...

...

...

...

 **The Next day...**

Natalia got right into the briefing. They landed near multiple cities that would act as their mission area.

"Foster's been receiving communications from a resistance group actively fighting the Word of Blake. We have not heard from Alpha Lance, so we could use these guy's help...Lieutenant Foster, play the transmission." Natalia ordered.

"It's pretty rough, sir. Seems to be repeating at short intervals. I'll let you know when I get a better read." Foster played the transmission for the girls. And what they heard didn't sound too good. They heard a cryptic female voice.

 _'-Has risen against the Word of_ _Blak-'_ There was about a 5 second pause.

 _'Regional Palace-'_ There was another 10 second pause.

 _'Save your-'_

The Transmission cut out.

"Crap...we need to get over there!" Ruby and Yang sprinted into the Hangar and jumped in the Puma Mech again.

The Puma Mech still had it's black paint job, with the same load out.

* * *

 **At a nearby Resistance Residence...**

There were two Mechs: Both were Ullers. One was Weiss and Blake's, and the other was Winter's. Winter wasn't shooting at all, but Weiss and Blake were. As said by the commander, Winter was just supervising. She had pledged "Loyalty" to the Word of Blake, and thus doesn't need a Slave Collar. But Weiss and Blake still do, and they still have theirs.

The area was surrounded by many buildings that acted as homes to many of the resistance residents. Weiss and Blake were forced to be shooting at the houses.

"Damnit..." Weiss was slowly pushing the trigger to fire. She was firing slowly. Many other Infantry officers were there as well, but they were on the ground.

 _"Weiss? Are you alright?"_ Winter asked over the comms.

"..." Weiss didn't answer.

 _"Look. I heard...about what Father did to you last night...It...It wasn't necessary."_ Winter tried to comfort her sister.

"..." Weiss only held her stomach as it was still bruised from last night.

 _"Is Blake there?"_ Winter asked another question. Weiss took off her headset and handed it to Blake.

"Yes?" She responded.

 _"Since I'm not getting to her...how is Weiss doing?_ " Winter asked carefully.

"Well, she's definitely still hurting after what happened. Because of her collar, I can't see if she got any scars from the electrocution." Blake said. But then, Weiss stroked her hair back and revealed a scar on her left eye. It must have been from the shock. Weiss then put on a headset.

"I got a scar from him interrogating me with a knife. He cut me right on the face." Weiss responded.

 _"..."_ Blake was taking a note of that.

"God, Weiss...why did you deserve that?" Winter asked.

"Because I said I wanted to get out." Weiss revealed to her sister.

"What?! Why did you say that?" Winter was shocked.

"Because I can't stand by this anymore!" Weiss shouted. "I've had enough of Father bossing me around! I've had enough tortures! I've had enough of ALL OF THIS!" Weiss screamed.

Both Blake and Winter were quiet.

 _"Hey, are you guys good up there?_ " One of the infantry radioed in.

 _"Y-Yes."_ Winter responded.

 _"Just making sure."_ The Infantry radioed out.

 _"Weiss...um...can you do this task slowly? Like...shoot a laser every like...30 seconds...?"_ Winter ordered.

 _"Y-Yes..Ma'am.."_ Weiss took control.

* * *

 **Nearby...**

Ruby and Yang dropped in the Puma nearby said residence. However, they had to make a trek to the village first. They started at a bridge that was under a river.

 _"Girls, find the resistance as soon as possible. We need their help against the Word of Blake, and to take out those Orbital Guns..."_ Natalia ordered.

"On it." Ruby charged ahead at full speed and crossed the bridge. She made it to a few hills, walked over them and saw a horrific sight.

 _"Multiple readings...Tanks and Infantry."_ Foster then added, _"Sir! They're targeting Civilians!"_

 _"Ladies, teach them that we don't appreciate that."_ Natalia ordered.

"With great pleasure! These guys are assholes!" Ruby shot a charging PPC at a tank, destroying it instantly. There were also helicopters, so Ruby switched to the crossbow missiles and began to fire at them. Many of the trucks and cars were being blown up as they were doing battle. Ruby wasn't stepping on them, but Tanks and Helicopters were just shooting them for no reason.

After taking out the Tanks and Helicopters, Foster then added more information.

 _"I'm picking up a lot of activity in the suburbs across the river."_

 _"Check it out."_ Natalia ordered.

"Going right now." Ruby piloted the Mech on a road over to another bridge that had water underneath it.

* * *

 **At the suburbs...**

Blake was looking at the Monitors as Weiss was slowly firing at the houses.

"*Sigh*" Weiss was really down.

"Uh, Weiss?" Blake called to her friend.

"What?" Weiss stopped firing and walked over to where Blake was.

"There's an...enemy Mech nearby..." Blake was a little worried.

"What?! Seriously?" Weiss was now interested.

"Yeah..it's getting closer..." Blake watched the radar.

* * *

 _"Enemy Mechs. Looks like they're both Ullers."_ Foster explained over the Comms.

 _"Shooting at houses...Girls! Take them_ _down! Show 'em what we think about terrorizing Civilians!"_ Natalia shouted.

"Let's go!" Ruby charged up a PPC shot. She aimed for Weiss and Blake's Mech.

* * *

"Uh...it's REALLY close...Weiss? Turn around..." Blake requested.

"O-Okay..." Weiss turned the chassis to face a Puma Mech.

"CRAP!" Weiss moved out of the way as fast as she could to avoid the PPC shot. Winter got into action.

 _"A Puma...These Mech's are powerful! Be careful!"_ Winter warned as she started to fire at the Puma. The Puma retaliated by running around to avoid the fire.

"Are they a part of the resistance?" Weiss asked.

 _"How would I know?!"_ Winter shouted back over the comm network.

"Um...what's that logo on the chassis?" Blake noticed a Wolf like design on the right side of the Puma.

"They must be a part of that Wolf Dragoon Mercenary group! Hang on! Blake! Take control for me!" Weiss sprinted to the comm network area of the Mech.

"What are you doing?!" Blake went to the pilot chair.

 _"Yeah, what are you doing?!"_ Winter was just as confused.

"I'm going to get into their comm network and see if we can join them!" Weiss set her plan into motion.

 _"It won't work! These people are here to blow us sky high!"_ Winter shouted back as the Puma hit her with a PPC shot.

"But I am going to try anyway! I can get into any Comm network! I'm the best of the best when it comes to that stuff!" Weiss started working like a computer to get into the comm network.

* * *

"They keep dodging!" Ruby shouted.

"Keep firing, then!" Yang yelled. Then, they heard some sort of static.

"Huh? Um...Yang! Take control while I figure this out!" Ruby went to the comm network and see what she could do.

* * *

"Alright...I've done all I can! Now to test it!" Weiss shouted.

 _"It's not going to work!"_ Winter screamed into Weiss's ear.

"SHUT UP! It'll work! They just need to fix it on their end! I've already found their network, connected to it, and established a secure uplink. Now they need to boost their signal so we can talk! I can even have it work with all of us!" Weiss then worked on getting Winter's network connected and in a few seconds, she was in.

"Ok! Now we can talk to them..."

* * *

Ruby heard some sort of static message.

 _"Hello-"_

 _"-Weiss Schnee-"_

 _"-Anyone there?!"_

Ruby increased her signal and boosted it, just like Weiss would've wanted. Soon, she can hear much clearer.

 _"Is anyone there?!"_ Weiss shouted.

"Hello? Who is this?" Ruby asked.

 _"Oh my god...It worked! I-I'm Weiss Schnee! I need your help!"_ Weiss requested.

"Are you with the resistance?" Ruby questioned.

 _"Well, no...but I have a request for you."_ Weiss started.

"Well, I'm in the middle of trying to destroy...this Uller Mech!" Ruby exclaimed.

 _"I'm in that Uller Mech you're shooting at right_ _now!"_ Weiss screamed.

"Huh? W-Wait..." Ruby put her hand over the mic. "Yang! Stop shooting!"

"Why?!" Yang screamed.

"Just do it! And put on a headset!" Ruby put her hand off the mic. Yang put on a headset and both Weiss, Winter, and Yang stopped shooting. They stood at a stalemate.

 _"Okay...thank you..."_ Weiss pleaded.

"So...are you with the Word of Blake?" Yang asked.

 _"Yes, but it's not what you think, really!"_ Weiss reassured them.

"Then what is it like?" Ruby pressed her.

 _"Well, I was essentially forced into it...my father...forced me to work with them...I_ _always despised them. My friend here...she was sold into it. And my sister in the other Uller Mech...she was also forced into it."_ Weiss sounded defeated, as if it was a touchy subject for her.

"O-Oh...well..what was that request you had?" Ruby asked.

 _"We all want to help you!"_ Weiss exclaimed.

"Wait...really?" Yang was shocked at what Weiss just said.

 _"Yes, please! Just let us help you!"_ Blake pleaded.

"That's your other friend, I presume?" Ruby assumed.

 _"Right. And the other one is my sister. Now, listen. Blake and I have these collars that shock us if we go out of our mission boundaries. If you destroy the Mech, it'll come off. I need you to destroy our Uller Mech._ " Weiss explained.

"What? Why? You'll die if we do! Ruby protested.

 _"No, don't worry. I have an escape pod installed in the chassis of this Uller Mech! We can get out of the blast radius before we get blown up!"_ Weiss repressed the fears.

"Okay..." Yang agreed.

 _"First, let me walk over here..."_ Weiss piloted the Mech to an open area leading elsewhere. _"Now...shoot it!"_ Weiss got out of the pilot seat and gave Ruby the green light.

"You sure this will work?" Ruby asked for confirmation one last time.

 _"_ _Yes, I'm sure! I'm going to the Escape Pod now!"_ Weiss shouted as she got off the comms, and rushed Blake in there as well. They entered a small and cramped space in the back of the cockpit and a blast door closed behind them. Weiss set everything up.

"Alright...Yang...charge up the PPC cannon." Ruby ordered.

"O-Okay." Yang held the trigger as the PPC cannon charged up. Once it reached full charge, She fired it. Then Yang kept switching between the machine guns and crossbow missiles. Soon, the Mech's armor was around 50 percent. Red lights were flashing all around the cockpit. The Mech was slowly being destroyed. Red lights were being flashed all around the cockpit.

"Keep going." Ruby said.

"Yeah." Yang fired another PPC shot. The enemy's armor was at 20%. The armor was showing it's wear. There was smoking coming out of the right arm cannon, there we're sparks coming out of the whole Mech, the legs were failing, and the middle of the chassis was being lit up as if there was magma pouring out.

"Weiss...are you sure that this is going to work?" Blake asked.

"It will work." Weiss strapped herself in.

"I trust you, but..." Blake trailed off, hoping the machine they were in wouldn't self destruct right in front of them, killing them.

* * *

"Keep going, Yang." Ruby seemed a bit distant from her half-sister as she ordered Yang to keep firing.

"R-Right.." Yang kept firing the Machine gun. Now the Uller was at 10%.

"A bit more..." Yang fired the PPC cannon, and this time, the Uller fell to the ground. Within seconds, the Mech turned a white color. While inside...

The collars came off Blake and Weiss.

"Blake! The collars!" Weiss held her neck.

"Yes..., but..." Blake then realized they were flying away from the blast. Everyone saw a little hovercraft like thing fly out of the Uller Mech right as it made a massive explosion.

"That's them...but..." Ruby stood up from the chair.

Weiss piloted the hovercraft slowly down towards land. "I'm just going to land this here..." Weiss landed the hovercraft on the ground. She got out of the hovercraft. No one moved.

"Yang...get out your pistol." Ruby and Yang kept laser pistols that they got from the Mercenaries on them at all times.

"Wh-why?" Yang asked as she reluctantly put her hand over the pistol holster.

"We don't know if they're faking. They could try and kill us. I'm just being cautious." Ruby said with a serious look and tone on her face.

"O-Okay...I trust you, Ruby." Yang pulled out her pistol. She aimed it at the trap floor-like entrance. There was a loud sound that sounded like banging on the Mech.

"Open the hatch and the latter." Ruby said. Yang put her hand over a big button that opened the floor there and slowly lowered a latter.

Weiss and Blake waited for the latter to come down to the ground.

"Okay. We're going to cooperate with them. Do whatever they say, okay?" Weiss's heart started to skip a few beats. She was scared for what she would find up there.

"Right. I've got your back." Blake agreed as Weiss started climbing up the latter. Blake followed suit.

Ruby and Yang were waiting patiently for them to come up. Soon, they started hearing grunts and heavy breaths.

"That's them." Ruby said as she gripped her weapon even harder.

"Don't be so serious, Ruby. They can't be that dangerous. They're pilots out of their Mechs. We shouldn't have to worry about them attacking us while we're up here." Yang reassured her half sister with a worried expression. Ruby remained silent. They then saw Weiss's head. She climbed up, and didn't notice the two yet. She looked back down, and reached her hand out to grab Blake and bring her in. She did, and the two turned around and saw that Ruby and Yang had their guns pointed at them.

"Woah! What the hell?!" Weiss shrieked as she reached for her pistol. Blake grabbed hers two and they had a standoff.

"Listen. We're just doing this for safety measures. Yang, the floor." Ruby ordered her half-sister while Ruby kept watch on them. Yang slowly turned her head to see the button to close the door. She pushed it and no one made any movements.

"Now listen. Put your guns down." Ruby ordered as she put her finger over the trigger. Weiss and Blake were scared.

"O-Okay." Weiss slowly put her gun on the ground. So did Blake.

"Kick them over here." Ruby ordered again. Weiss and Blake did as told.

"Good. Sit over there." Ruby pointed to a chair for Weiss to sit in. Weiss moved over to the Comm area chair and sat in it.

"You, over there." Yang ordered Blake to sit nearby the System Maintenance area.

"Okay...what now?" Weiss asked.

"Your names." Ruby ordered.

"Weiss Schnee." Weiss bowed to the girls before her.

"Blake Belladonna." Blake also bowed.

"What do you two specialize in?" Yang questioned.

"I'm a genius when it comes to comm networks. My record time for getting into a secure channel is 3.34 seconds. I'm also a good mechanic so I can work on any mechs you need." Weiss explained quickly.

"I'm great when it comes to system maintenance. I'm really good all around, actually." Blake answered.

"Put on the headsets." Ruby hissed. Weiss and Blake did as told. "Are we still connected to the other Uller Mech's comm network?"

"Yes. We're still connected." Weiss answered.

"Alright." Ruby sat down on the pilot seat and put on her headset.

"Can you hear me?" Ruby asked.

 _'I can.'_ Winter answered.

"Alright. Your name?" Ruby requested.

"Winter." Winter answered. "Is my sister there?" She asked.

"I am. What is it?" Weiss asked her sister. She put her hand on the microphone.

"I'm coming too." Winter confirmed.

"Thank you...Thank you..." Weiss whispered.

"How can you help us?" Yang asked over the comm network.

"I can lead you to the city. There are Word of Blake troops arriving there as we speak." Winter stepped in front of the Puma.

"Heh..I never thought I'd turn traitor." Weiss and Winter said in unison. They gasped, but didn't continue to talk. Winter led them to the next area. To the left of the little suburban area they were just in, was a few islands they could use their jump jets to hop on, since water slowed them down.

 _'This is a little supply checkpoint. Hang on.'_ Winter got off the comms for a moment.

"What is she doing?" Ruby demanded an answer from Weiss.

"There is an ambush waiting here just in case we ended up dying. It's just Power Armor, though, no Mechs. Winter is telling them that we're taking you in or something and they can leave the area." Weiss answered.

"What?! We're not your damn prisoners!" Ruby shouted.

"Don't worry. It's just so we can get into the city and warn the resistance." Weiss insisted.

"Ugh...I hate this." Ruby groaned.

Winter got back on the comms.

 _'The Officers in the Power Armor are leaving their posts. We can enter.'_ Winter said. Winter walked in the direction of the city, which was north east to their current position. They slowly walked their Mechs towards a road that led into the city. They arrived at a bridge looking at a decently sized city, with buildings all around, and even some trucks driving around...but other than that...there's no one there. Nothing on the radar. The city was...abandoned? After a while of being dormant, Foster and Natalia got back on the comms.

' _What kind of city has no people in it?!'_ Foster shouted.

 _'I've got a bad feeling about this...be careful, Everyone. Also, before you go in, who's the Uller next to you?'_ Natalia questioned.

 _'These must be your superiors. I'm Winter Schnee. I'm now a...Word of Blake Traitor.'_ Winter paused before saying the last bit.

 _"You were a part of the Word of Blake?! What can you tell us about them?!'_ Natalia shouted.

 _'I can't currently. When we save the resistance, we can talk.'_ Winter said in a professional manner.

 _'*Sigh* Very well. Once you get back, we'll evaluate you and, if you're useful and skilled enough, we'll let you in. If not, you'll just have to be working with our techs.'_ Natalia said as she got off the comms.

Winter led once again, with her Uller Mech moving slowly towards the city. And, there was another ambush waiting for them, except Weiss, Winter and Blake didn't know about this one.

 _'Another ambush!'_ Foster shouted.

 _"They were waiting for us...Girls, teach these bastards that battles are fought between warriors, not civilians!'_ Natalia screamed.

 _'What?! Another one?!'_ Winter shouted.

"You didn't know about this one?" Yang screamed.

 _'No! Ugh...Owens! 12 'o clock!'_ Winter shouted as she moved her Mech around. There also were some extra tanks coming with the Owens.

"With two mechs, this should be easy!" Yang shouted. Ruby piloted the Mech around, shooting Crossbow missiles at the tanks to take them out while Winter focused on the Owens.

Winter's reflexes were perfect. She would know when to switch to another weapon, when to check her systems, and just everything was perfect on her end.

 _'When you're done, help me out here!'_ Winter screamed.

"We're already coming over!" Ruby shouted. Now both Mechs were teaming up on the Owens. The Puma was firing it's PPC at the Owens, and eventually slowing it down. Winter was shooting her medium laser at the Owens, dealing moderate damage to it. The Owens was trying to escape back into the city via the bridge, but Ruby fired the PPC at the Owens again, and this time she slowed it down to a crawl. The Owens legs were in critical condition.

"One more shot." Ruby fired the PPC again, and the Owens fell to the ground when it was hit. It emitted a white light and exploded on the bridge, destroying it. But, it wasn't a problem for them since they had Jump Jets.

"Hehe...No problem!" Ruby used her Jump Jets to jet over the broken bridge. Winter followed suit.

 _'The palace is nearby. Follow me.'_ Winter replied as she led Ruby and the group into the city. She saw the city in the distance...but something wasn't right.

 _'Sir! Another transmission from the resistance!'_ Foster played the transmission on the comm network for everyone to hear. There were jet fighters flying over towards the Palace area.

 _'We have risen against the Word of Blake, and have made our last stand at the Regional Palace...'_

Winter looked up, and saw that the Palace was collapsing. The whole place was destroyed.

 _'No...'_ She whispered.

 _'-They have taken, killed, or enslaved, all who resist. It is too late for us. Save yourself, and flee this place!-'_

 **The transmission cut dead.**

' _Damn. Too late. Girls...get back to the Icarus. The Word of Blake is up to something beyond their normal tricks...We walked into this Hornet's nest, and I intend that we ALL walk out. What the hell are they doing on this rock, and where is Alpha?!'_ Natalia snapped.

"R-Right...Guys, follow me. I'll lead us back to the drop point." Ruby led the way back to the Icarus, leaving the Resistance behind.

"I can't believe we were too late...Damn it..." Weiss whispered.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **I'm so sorry for the long wait. I've just been busy playing Overwatch a bunch, preparing for School again, being gone for two weeks, and I created a DeviantArt account. I've just been stacked recently and I had to put this on hold. But I'll try to keep this going as much as I can. I intend to finish it unlike The Division, which was a mess from the start.**


	5. Put on Hold

**Sorry, everyone.**

Because of complications and such, I will have to postpone this series for a while. I'm not ending it, don't worry, just give me a little time.


	6. WellDone

Well, forget World of Mechs...

That's...I don't even know how many I've dropped now.

It sucks that I keep doing this.


End file.
